puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Universe
Across the Universe is a dormant crew that sailed the Midnight Ocean under the flag Free As A Bird. Public statement Arr! Welcome to Across the Universe! We are a new crew looking to build with honest, fun, and hard working mates! Crew colors are Violet and Brown Crew colours: Violet and Brown Extended public statement This is an Autocratic crew, however every opinion and suggestion is important, every voice will be heard! # We demand respect! If you are found to be disrepectful to any crew member or jobber you will be removed from the crew...permanently! # NEVER leave during a battle!! When you do it helps the other team. If you do you will be docked poe unless it was a dc issue. # If you sail someone's ship please leave it the way you found it...restocked! # No trading or fighting while the ship is moving. # Always ask permission to board (ptb) # Three strikes and you're out. You will be asked to station 3 times after that you will be planked!! THE GOAL IS TO MAKE POE AND HAVE FUN! Our ranks Senior officers Senior officers in Across The Universe are well-trained and skilled pirates who have been playing on The Midnight Ocean for some time and have been hand picked by the captain. They are friendly, creative and loving people, who care for the crew and everyone in it. They also maintain order and run frequent pillages. All senior officers are required to gain the trust of the crew, other senior officers, and the Captain. They also should be active and willing to train other pirates to become officers. Fleet officers Fleet officers are skilled and content people making their way up the ladder of success. The job of the fleet officer is to learn from and assist the senior officers and captain when needed. To become a fleet officer in Across The Universe, you have to gain the trust of the crew and have Broad in all duty puzzles and at least Narrow in Gunnery. Officers Officers are new to Across The Universe and getting to know the ropes and how the crew runs. The officers are required to train and assist all pirates, cabin persons, and enlist as many new pirates to the crew. Officers should have at least narrows in all duty puzzles and go through officer training with a senior officer. Pirates Across the Universe strives to train its pirates to become officers as soon as possible. Promotion requirements * Cabin person - Any unsubscribed jobbing pirate can join. * Pirate - Be subscribed and ask any officer for promotion from cabin person. * Officer - Pirates looking for promotion to officer should have broad in bilging, carpentry, and sailing and help those new to the crew. * Fleet officer - Officers looking for promotion to fleet officer must have the absolute confidence of the other officers to be promoted, in addition to having narrow in navigation and battle navigation, own a ship of any size and have charts to at least 5 islands. * Senior officers - Fleet officers looking for promotion to being senior officers must have the trustworthiness, experience and skill to be trusted by the captain, successfully ran several pillages as a fleet officer for a minimum of 2 weeks, have narrow in all piracy stats other than treasure haul and also own a ship bigger than a cutter. The governing body {| float="left" clear="both" width="100%" |- | }}